Amphetamine
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Emily and JJ go on a trip to reconnect after a shake up, Izzy's life spirals till she finds a new hobby which Jaden gets a taste of. JJ/Emily, Izzy/OC. Everclear Series
1. Chapter 1

Zack was on his way to pick Sasha up from class. He stopped at the gas station to pick up a snack, the man behind the counter smiled at him his eyes glued to the watch Zack had on. Zack never saw the bar or even really felt it.

x-x-x

News of Zack's death hit the news before JJ could stop it. He wasn't killed in a car or by an accident. No he was killed in a case that had crossed JJ's desk. They had taken the case but didn't solve it till after his body showed up.

x-x-x

Emily felt sick watching the man they knew killed Zack, she watched him hit the boy over the head with a steel bar. She hated that he had gotten off easy, death to her was much easier. They still had to find Zack's body, and the newest victim. So they still had a job to do.

x-x-x

JJ scrambled to get a press release out. Then a cop leaked that Zack was dead, they even gave up photos. When Izzy called asking if it was true, JJ wanted to lie, but she knew it'd be no good. So she sat down and went over every detail with Izzy. She'd treat her like a family victim member but Izzy, Izzy was part of the team, so she knew that she'd accept no less. By the end of the call she wasn't sure if Izzy blamed her or not, it sure sounded like it.

x-x-x

Izzy heard Zack's name so she turned to the TV, Elizabeth had the news on, when the words teenaged murder were said the TV was turned off. Elizabeth had saved her granddaughter and grandson from the photos she knew were coming. The photos of Izzy's best friend dead, splayed across the local and national news.

x-x-x

They found Zack and the new victim. They called the case a success. Emily and JJ didn't, they knew the number of victims. No one realized the local store manager was actually a killer driven by a maddening hording like disease. The team would go to Zack's funeral, honoring his life.

x-x-x

Jack Hotchner had his eye on Isabel Prentiss. He knew she was a wreck after losing Zack, she was just very good at hiding it. He watched her break away from her group of friends, some understood what she was going through, most just scoffed at her because of her attitude. So he watched her, because she was family.

x-x-x

Emily ignored the fight going on in the living room between Izzy and JJ, it was just the latest one of Izzy's tirades against someone.

"Why do you even care? You haven't for the past month anyway." Izzy yelled.

"It's time to stop mourning his death."

"You could have fucking saved him!"

"Don't you think I know that?" JJ screamed back.

"You don't even care about me do you?"

"Isabel!" JJ glared at Emily who yelled from her spot rooted to the kitchen floor.

"She doesn't care about me at all."

"Then she wouldn't be here fighting you would she? She wouldn't have been here for you for years, wouldn't call you hers, wouldn't hold you, hug you, kiss you. Hell she'd be like my mother when I was growing up wouldn't she?" Emily asked and Izzy stormed off.

"She's not my mother anyway."

"Yeah but I am damn it and you better get your ass in gear and realize who the hell you've been pitting against you." Emily yelled after her daughter, when she turned to JJ she realized she was going to face hell.


	2. Science and Faith by the Script

Jaden held Izzy's hand as they walked down the church isle way to their seats, next to Zack's family. He watched as tears fell silently from her eyes, he knew something wasn't right. Every night since his moms had sat them down to say that Zack had been killed he had heard Izzy cry. No one knew that he could hear her but it was deafening to him. He would stay up till she stopped crying, worrying about his sister. So today when Izzy was crying and she had stood up to leave, Jaden had followed, he followed her right into the women's bathroom.

"Izzy…" He said feeling very small all the sudden.

"Jaden, what are you doing in here?" Izzy said wiping her tears away.

"Take my hand, let's go back out there together and prove to them that you are strong, that we will make it through this." He said and Izzy took his hand. "Anyway, Zack wouldn't want you to be sad. He loves you, and no one that loves you wants to make you cry." Izzy let out a short laugh and ruffled his hair, looking at him she rolled her eyes, her mothers had dressed him very prim and proper like. Untucking his shirt, taking off the belt and tie, she looked at his pants and tried to wrinkle them.

"Zack would want you to be happy too." She said kissing the top of Jaden's head. Jaden smiled up at her and pulled at the hair tie she had.

"He liked you with your hair down." He said as she pulled it out the rest of the way.

So there they walked right down the isle to the front of the church, when Izzy had to stand to give her speech Jaden stood with her, he walked perfectly in step with her till they were both standing looking out over the crowd.

"I'm supposed to say how amazing Zack was, and how much he'll be missed, and a bunch of stuff. Yet all I really want to say is he loved everyone no matter what, if you looked like a million bucks or like you haven't seen soap in years, if you were gay or straight, if you were young or old, if you were all dressed to the nines or looked like you just came in from playing. So from this moment forward, I feel we shouldn't morn his death but celebrate his life." She said and Jaden squeezed her hand. "That he's looking down on us all right now and asking why are we not saying things like… my favorite memory of him, when we barely knew one another and he took my hand and Jaden's and dragged us out into the middle of main street in Magic Kingdom and started dancing along to the music right there, in front of all those people, and he got me to do it. He was always so carefree and amazing. I will never forget him." Izzy said and walked with Jaden back to her seat. Emily smiled and pulled her into a hug when she got close, everyone else applauded.


	3. I Want To Hold Your Hand by Glee

"Do you maybe not want to get in my face?" Emily asked calmly, it infuriated JJ even more. She huffed and turned around to walk away. "No, don't walk away, I know you're not done."

"You're letting her get away with too much Emily. We need to rein her in! She's going to self destruct."

"Like I've said I know how to raise my daughter."

"Yeah, your daughter, that right there was your first mistake." JJ said before grabbing her coat. "I give up Emily, we're tearing apart at the seams, maybe we'll be better soon but for now… I can't be here." JJ sighed and kissed Emily lightly before turning and walking out of the house. Emily stared at the door her mouth agape. Izzy came into the room.

"Mom… did mom just leave…" Emily nodded and Izzy stepped up to her mother wrapping her arms around her as Emily began to sob. "It'll be ok mom, I promise."

x-x-x

JJ drove to Michael's new house about an hour away, she knocked on his door and was ushered in without question when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. He held her as she cried into his shoulder till she was calm enough to talk.

"I… just walked out." She said softly and Michael nodded.

"Why JJ?"

"We've been fighting all the time, always about Izzy."

"I take it she didn't take Zack's death well?"

"Michael she is so out of hand… I don't recognize my own daughter anymore."

"Honey her best friend was just taken from her, it'll take her sometime."

"Michael she isn't the child I helped raise."

"JJ… maybe you need to talk to her, get her back."

"I've tried." JJ threw her arms in the air pacing back and forth.

"Jen, you need to sit her down just like mom and dad sat you down when you were a kid, when I was a kid, and when John was a kid." JJ nodded. "For tonight, you sleep." He made her follow to the guest room he always had set up. Tomorrow would be better for dealing with things.


	4. The Crow and the Butterfly by shinedown

Izzy heard someone moving around the kitchen, sighing she stood up and walked into there to see what was going on, Emily was suppose to be at work, with Jaden at the daycare. She turned into the hall and stopped breathing, there was JJ.

"Mom…"

"Izzy…"

"Where have you been?" Izzy said running up to hug her mother.

"At your uncle's."

"It's been a week."

"I know."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Took the week off…"

"Mom… come home…" Izzy tried to order but it came out as a plea. She looked at JJ her eyes filled with tears but she was so angry she was shaking. "You promised you wouldn't leave! You left damn it! You promised me I had an us not just my mom but right when things get rough you left!" Izzy screamed and JJ put a hand on her shoulder.

"Isabel, breathe, it's ok…" JJ said and brushed the tears from Izzy's face. "Izzy, I need to talk to you." Izzy nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table. Before JJ could start the door opened again and Emily walked in. Seeing JJ she tensed her jaw thinking about what to say. "Emily shut up and sit down."

"I…" Emily said and then sat down next to Izzy.

"Isabel… When I turned 14 my parents sat me down, they told me about things I would run into as I grew up. They told me about racism, gangs, sex, death, life, how to make things work for me instead of against me. I regret not doing this for you, I know we always tried to integrate it into day-to-day things, but I guess it didn't work. Zack is dead, we can't change that. I really wish we could, but I just cant. But I know that there is no reason for you to be moping around and treating us poorly. We are your family and frankly I am sick of this little act of 'oh pity me'. You snapping at me the other day was way over the line, you don't have the right to tell me I am wrong when I ask you to do something, nor do you have the right to try to pass it on to Jaden. Do you understand?" Izzy just nodded and sniffled. "I'm telling you this because I love you, and because this is my family at stake now, I wont let your attitude threaten my family." JJ looked at Emily before saying. "I wont let my family fall apart."

"Mom, I'm sorry…"

"It's ok, I wasn't going to leave you." JJ said and stood up to hug Izzy. She kissed her forehead before stepping back and looking at Emily.

"I'm…"

"No, JJ I'm sorry. You were right, I didn't have a right to shut you out of our daughter's parenting choices." Emily said before pulling JJ into a hug, she kissed her softly. "I love you… and I really missed you."

"I love you too Em." JJ said as she moved her head down to rest against Emily's shoulder. "We are going to be ok, right?"

"More than ok, we have a trip in a few weeks." She smiled and JJ smiled back at her. JJ turned back to Izzy.

"Honey, go make friends, be a kid again, don't let his death ruin your life." JJ said, Izzy nodded hugging her mom, she started to cry. "Oh Izzy it'll be ok." JJ said stroking Izzy's hair. "It doesn't seem like it but I promise it will."


	5. Voices by Chris Young

Izzy wasn't always into racing not till after she met Carson. Carson took her under his wing when he learned of the death of Zack. Carson was the only one able to get Izzy to really talk about Zack. Though he never wanted her to be involved in his street racing there was no way for her to not know. So Carson would let her be in the car as he raced, soon she wanted to race and Quickly Carson reached his limit. At first he just let her race him. After he ran her though the area he let her do a point-to-point race. He gave up his place in the race for her. Staying in the car with her he watched as she made snap decisions and pulled in second. That was around six months ago and now Izzy was his second hand in racing, the best things about having her race was if the cops were after them they'd get off easy because of her family, and her mothers were almost always gone. They used her house for a gathering place whenever her family was gone. Soon Carson was interested in getting Jaden into the race too.

"I don't see the big problem I wont let him drive."

"He's my little brother, he's only 7 and you want him to race?"

"No, I want him involved in them, we can do team races with him."

"It's not safe."

"We've never crashed."

"We haven't but others have." Izzy was getting aggravated.

"Just one!"

"You know what ask my moms." Izzy growled and stalked away from Carson. Carson huffed and went to find Emily and JJ. She walked out of Izzy's room and followed her down stairs but instead of going into the den he went into the living room where Emily and JJ were sitting down next to them he huffed.

"Hey Carson." Emily smiled at him.

"Hey Emil." Carson looked at them. "I know you don't approve of our racing but… we could really use Jaden."

"Why?" JJ looked up at him.

"Because we're one person short and all he'd do is be in the car and maybe hand food, water, other stuff out, maybe map?"

"Tell us about the race?"

"It's a four day point to point, check point race. The longest we'll be in the car is three hours. The race is Monday in two weeks to that Friday and it'll take two days to travel home." Carson waited then added. "Speed must stay under 100 but we always on these stay under that."

"So almost a road trip" JJ said.

"Yes." Carson smiled.

"I don't see a problem with it… we should ask Jaden." Emily said and JJ agreed. They called Jaden down.

"In a few weeks do you want to go with Carson and Izzy on a road trip?"

"Yeah, where?"

"We haven't figured yet." Carson said.

"We'll have to talk more about this." JJ said and Carson nodded.

x-x-x

Two weeks later Izzy still wasn't talking to Carson. She couldn't believe her mothers allowed Carson to take Jaden with them.

"Izzy meet Tara. Tara, Izzy and Jaden." Carson said and Izzy huffed at the girl.

"She's our best driver?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, and you're my endurance driver. This is why you're both here."

"Just don't piss me off and we'll get along." Izzy said and put Jaden in the car. Carson looked at Tara.

"Sorry about her. She's been off lately."

"That's Zack's old friend right?"

"Yeah."

"I'll let it pass for now." Tara climbed in the car behind Carson.

x-x-x

"Welcome to the race, if you don't know the rules here is a quick cap, one only one winner. Two, any roads are open. Three, no violence while in a car. Four, this is a multi day people we aren't here for speed. Five, no one is allowed to drink and drive, and no drugs. Six, we're all friends here, don't be a sore loser. Seven, night driving is not allowed. Eight, do not go off road. Nine, anyone under the age of five will be charged a two minute penalty, we can not cover them anymore. Ten, if told to get off the roads you will stop. That's it, we start here, and end in Texas, you all have a map with the points. Do not pass up the points, you must stop at each or you are done. Anyone with any information on what happened last year and how we managed to lose six cars is being asked to step forward anytime, we could use the help. The teams are changeable for awhile at least. I cant think of anymore…" The guy said and another stood up.

"We are here for fun, don't get hurt. Carson as usual you have been put on probation, we do not allow that kind of behavior in our races, if you have a clean race this time we will allow you to keep racing with us, if not we turn you in." The man looked at Carson who nodded. "No weapons are allowed people, any must be given to us right now." Three people stood up and turned in different weapons, from guns to knives and a few other items. "And kido, you." Jaden pointed to himself. "Yup, who claims you."

"I do." Izzy stepped up.

"Alright Iz, he's not allowed behind the wheel."

"I know sir." Izzy nodded.

"Good."

"Mark, Tara, I really would prefer if we didn't get a call at midnight about street races this year please."

"Right." A man said and Izzy laughed.

"Sorry about that man."

"Not a problem, you picked the right place to do it at least." He chuckled. "Now anyone with a bike being taken with them we ask that you please understand we lost two riders last year in the accident, ride at your own risk."

"Are we still going through New Orleans?" A young woman stepped up and asked.

"Yes, we aren't hitting those streets though. I'm still sorry about your brother Kara."

"I ride for him." She said.

"Good… That's it! We start in five!"

x-x-x

They pulled into the last checkpoint of the day, a motel in New Orleans. Tara looked in the backseat, Izzy and Jaden were fast asleep. She gently nudged Izzy who looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"We're done." She nodded and picked Jaden up, making their way to a room.

x-x-x

"JJ I have the tickets it's time to go…" Emily said grabbing their bags, JJ grabbed her keys off the end table and kissed Merlin and Nico once more.

"Be good for Elizabeth." She said and ran after Emily.

"Yes we have everything." Emily said as they got in the car. "We have the plane tickets, Jaden is safe with Izzy, my mom has a key, and so do the Stockton's." Emily looked at JJ who leaned in and kissed her.

"We're going on a vacation." JJ smiled. "Somewhere warm and just us, I love you so much." Emily smiled.

"Good, because I forgot to cancel the mail for the week." JJ laughed and nodded.

"That is the least of my worries right now."

"In a few hours you'll have no worries." Emily smiled and took JJ's hand as they headed toward the airport. "Soon all you'll have to worry about is if we actually have to get out of bed for the day or not."


	6. You and Your Heart by Jack Johnson

"Emily they haven't emailed yet." JJ said worried. Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Jennifer, relax we trust Carson." Emily kissed JJ's temple. "And Izzy and Jaden."

"But Em what if something happens?"

"Jen, how many times has she raced?"

"Too many."

"And this isn't even speed honey.' Emily pulled JJ away fro the computer, and up against her. "They will be fine, now come on, we're on an island in the middle of no where and you are worrying too much."

"Em they're our children." JJ said.

"So we cant leave them if it's not work related?" Emily asked nicely, never letting JJ go. "What would you be doing if we were home?"

"I'd be at work, worrying."

"No, now get ready to go into town and stop worrying." Emily said walking away. JJ sighed and hit the check mail button one last time before following Emily.

Once in town JJ dragged Emily from store to store, Emily laughed as JJ hackled with the store owners of nearly every store. Emily carried JJ's bags back to the house they rented as JJ followed behind checking her phone messages.

"What did I say about phones?" Emily asked looking over her shoulder at JJ.

"Nothing, you told me not to worry, I'm checking the Dow."

"You lie."

"Ford's up again."

"Did you buy more?"

"I bought it months ago."

"Good." Emily smiled and moved closer to JJ. "What's down?"

"Nothing we own."

"That's good." Emily wrapped an arm around JJ. "So how are our kids?"

"Fighting with Carson, Jaden says there another girl there, Tara."

"Tara Synder?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hope not…"

"Why are we hoping not?" JJ looked at Emily concerned.

"My mother."

"Oh, that family."


	7. Help by The Beatles

Tara followed Izzy into the room they rented. She watched her tuck Jaden in. Then Izzy looked back at her, "Where's Carson?"

"Out with the boys, he'll be back later." Izzy nodded then laid down next to Jaden. Tara sat down in the chair and watched Izzy.

"You gonna stare all night?" Izzy snapped a few minutes later, and Tara looked away.

"Alright what the hell is your issue huh?" Tara growled back. "You've been treating everyone like shit. Dad beat you? Mom acts like you don't exist? Oh wait maybe your one of those spoiled kids whose only hardship would be mommy breathing down your neck…" Tara stopped when Izzy's fist slammed into her jaw. Before Izzy could hit her with her other fist Tara grabbed it and flipped her. Pinning Izzy below her she smirked down at her. "Must've hit one of them to strike a cord like that. So which was it?"

"Your face annoyed me, and I wanted to destroy something beautiful... you pick which you think it was." Izzy grunted from under Tara.

"Oh you've seen Fight Club." Tara smirked "If I let you go you going to hit me again?"

"Maybe."

"Great, I'll just sit here." Tara shifted to sit back on Izzy's stomach. She still had Izzy's arms in her hands. "You wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Izzy growled.

"Your shity life."

"I do not have a shity life." Izzy struggled against Tara who chuckled.

"Alright, so why are you a bitch?"

"I'm not." Izzy pulled herself up putting her face inches from Tara's.

"Yeah so what it's just me?"

"Guess so." Izzy snarled. Tara laughed then moved extremely close to Izzy's ear.

"You need to grow up babe." Tara kissed Izzy's temple, doing this though gave Izzy's the opportunity to hit her head against Tara's mouth. "Fuck!" Tara slammed Izzy's upper body down against the floor. "You'll pay for that." Tara growled as the door opened, Carson walked in and saw them on the floor.

"I… You're not… Didn't I say no fighting?" Carson thought then stepped back outside. "I think I'll let you two be." He shut the door then walked back in and picked Jaden up. "I'll get us our own room." He carried the boy and the blanket to another room.

"That was so not fair." Izzy said still pinned under Tara.

"You're telling me." Tara rolled off Izzy and let her arms go. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Izzy sighed. "If you were you would've gotten off me much faster." Izzy rolled over to look at her. "My best friend died. He was supposed to pick his sister up." Tara looked at Izzy and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok."

"It's getting better." Izzy said then pulled away a little, "Why do you care?"

"Because you'll be driving me tomorrow, and I'm guessing you know how to crash a car without killing yourself." Tara smiled.

"Hmm, never even would've thought of that." Izzy smirked and Tara chuckled.

"You're a terrible liar." Tara said and held Izzy, Izzy snuggled closer to Tara.

"I like this…" Izzy whispered and Tara smiled kissing the top of Izzy's head.

"Me too." Tara whispered as Izzy started to drift to sleep. Twenty minutes later Tara was still on the floor with a sleeping Izzy in her arms. 'I did it again… I'm so screwed.'

x-x-x

Emily growled at her phone as it rang, grabbing it and putting it against her ear.

"This better be good." She said.

"Oh well someone is very cranky for it being nearly noon." Garcia said on the other line.

"Hey Pen." Emily yawned.

"I thought I'd inform you that I have been put on bed rest for the week."

"Is everything alright?" Emily shot up in bed. "Do we need to come home?"

"Oh kitten I'm just fine, it seems like little Alex wants to weaken my joints. The doc said I should be fine in just a week and may even be able to go back to work by the time you lovelies get home."

"That's great." Emily smiled falling back to the bed, she looked over at JJ who was still asleep.

"You sound distracted, should I go?" She asked and Emily chuckled.

"No Pen, she's asleep."

"Aw, how cute! You think she'd kill you if you sent me a photo?"

"Um… with her state yeah, I'm sure." Emily grinned.

"Oh, well in that case ignore me. Now I should let you go, I do have work to do even if I am on bed rest."

"Alright Pen, stay safe please."

"Will do darling, keep my girl happy."

"Oh I will." Emily smirked.

"I'm glad things are better between the two of you."

"Me too Pen, me too. See you soon."

"Over and out."


	8. Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon

When Tara woke up the next morning Izzy was still in her arms, she sighed and got up moving away from the girl. She walked out of the motel and over to where Carson had Jaden.

"Hey."

"Oh I need to talk to you." Carson grabbed her arm and pulled her by the arm roughly away from Jaden. "What the fuck was that last night?" Carson snarled at Tara.

"That was nothing. You should've stayed for the show." Tara smirked, she knew she was pissing him off.

"Tara I told you not to mess around with her!" Carson was turning red in the face.

"I got her to fuckin' open up to me dick!" Tara yelled back and pushed Carson up against the building. Carson wasn't much smaller than Tara but Tara had him beat on strength. "Remember your place Carson, I've kicked your ass once before I'll do it again."

"Put me down." Carson said and Tara backed away from him. "You've already fucked up enough people in your life haven't you?" Carson said as Izzy walked out of the room.

"What the hell Carson." Izzy walked over to him standing between Tara and him. "Screw you."

"Izzy this is my fight…" Tara said but Izzy didn't care, she stood her ground.

"You asked my family for a damn favor and my mothers didn't have to say yes!" Izzy yelled and Tara looked at her finally understanding why Izzy was right up in Carson's face, fighting her fight. She had to fight through school against the people that picked on her for her family, and now she thought Carson was just using her family.

"Izzy back off…" Carson said getting right back in her face.

"Make me." She snarled back. Tara grabbed her arms again and pulled her flush against her.

"I said… it's my fight." Tara said and Izzy tensed in her arms. Tara let Izzy go and she looked back at her.

"What is…" Izzy looked at her then stopped and stepped back. "Right." Tara stepped around Izzy and glared at Carson.

"You are nothing without us, you need to remember that you may have put this team together but we're your best people and if we walk out, you lose." Tara stepped back to walk around Carson, but he grabbed her arm.

"You took my cousin, you hurt Izzy I'll kill you."

"I didn't do anything to your cousin, I just couldn't save her." Tara said, pulling her arm out of his grip. "You know I tired." This time Izzy grabbed Tara and pulled her away from Carson over toward Jaden.

"Hey Izzy," Jaden smiled from his spot on the car's hood.

"Hey Jaden I want you to do me a favor ok? I know you love Carson but he's hiding something, I want you to be careful around him ok?" Jaden nodded and looked at Tara.

"What's she doing here?" Jaden hadn't liked Tara from the start, Izzy hadn't either but after last night she trusted her more than Carson.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot Jaden, I'm Tara."

"Yeah, I'm Jaden." Jaden said then looked at Izzy. "We have ten minutes before we have to go." Jaden hopped down and walked away towards Carson.

"He's so not going to listen." Izzy sighed and Tara wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll be ok, Carson wont do anything stupid."

x-x-x

JJ grabbed the laptop Emily had taken with them and walked out to the beach where she knew Emily was laying. When she got over to her wife, who was lying on her stomach, she set the computer aside and laid down partially on top of Emily.

"Hi." She smiled and kissed the back of Emily's neck.

"Hey." Emily said rotating her head to kiss JJ. "What are you up to?"

"I was just about to check on the kids and then was thinking about maybe going for a swim." She smiled and Emily grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." JJ rolled away from Emily starting the email up on the computer. Quickly checking it she sighed. "Problems in the teen world?" Emily asked flipping over to face JJ.

"Jaden said Izzy's extremely wary of Carson all the sudden and that he doesn't like this girl that Izzy's spending time with at all. But she bought him a bbq sandwich so he's a little more lineate with her."

"Is it just me or do you get the feel Carson won't be around our house anymore?" Emily asked and JJ shut the laptop and went right back on top of Emily.

"Either way as long as Izzy is happy."


	9. I Go Back by Kenny Chesney

A/n: Sorry about the really slow updates, I just got done with my exams and this weekend is all xmas parties, then trying to save my friend from munchkins, so I can't promise regular updates. I'm hoping to have a few more before xmas though.

x-x-x

Carson looked at Jaden as he came closer.

"Hey little man." Carson said.

"Carson, whatever you're doing to upset my sister, you need to stop."

"What are you talking about Jaden?" Carson asked.

"You know, I know my sister well enough to know when she's hurting."

"I'd rather not have you breathing down my neck too." Carson said and stood up.

"Remember who my family is Carson." Jaden said and Carson sat back down. "Don't play dumb." Jaden said as he walked away.

"Damn smart kid."

x-x-x

(About a year ago)

"Carson you have to slow down." Tara said into the phone. "Yeah I saw her last night, she was fine."

"She's not anymore, you need to come to the hospital."

"Why?"

"She's dying." Carson said and Tara hung up as she grabbed her keys.

"Mom! I have to go."

"Take your father's car." Tara's mother yelled, she hated her daughter's car.

"Can't." Tara said as she ran out the door. Ten minutes later she pulled up into the hospital.

"Shit girl, I know you didn't speed." Carson said and Tara brushed it off.

"What happened?" Tara asked.

"We got a call about an hour ago from her, she cut her wrists." Carson said.

"How is she still alive?" Tara looked around at the family, most still showing up.

"I should've called you, you were closer. I drove and got her and brought her here."

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure Tara." Carson said as Tara went into the room. She looked at Casey laying on the bed asleep.

"God I hate you sometimes." Tara said watching Casey. "Why the hell didn't you contact me? I would've been there."

"Tara… get out." Carson said with Casey's father standing behind him.

"What? Why?" Tara looked at them confused and Carson handed Tara a paper. She looked it over and nodded. "I didn't do this, you know that." She looked at Casey's dad. "Just because it's on a piece of paper means nothing."

"Get out…" Casey's father wasn't sure if he really wanted to kick the girl out.

"I'm gone." Tara said and walked back out of the hospital. Casey lived this time, but died two weeks later in a car accident, Tara was allowed at the funeral but Carson still blamed her for Casey's attempt.

x-x-x

Emily couldn't stop staring at JJ, and she had noticed. They had gone down to the shops in the town where they were staying. It hadn't taken long for JJ to find her way into a small jewelry store, she had a plan for the week, she'd keep her eye on pieces she liked then at the end of the week pick the one she wanted the most. Emily walked up behind her putting her arms on either side of JJ against the glass case.

"Which one are you looking at?" She asked smiling.

"See the light blue one?" JJ asked pointing it out, and Emily nodded, "It's the one right above it." Emily looked at the deep blue topaz that had two diamonds on either side of it, smiling.

"It's perfect. Do you want it?" She asked and JJ turned in her arms.

"I'd love it but I think we should wait till later in the week." JJ smiled and kissed Emily. "Right now I think maybe we should go find something to eat." JJ said and Emily nodded.


	10. What a Shame by shinedown

Tara walked along the outside of the hotel watching the other teams get ready, she spotted Mark one of her old friends.

"Hey Mark." Tara jogged over to him.

"Tara, long time." Mark hugged her. "You here with Carson?"

"You are not giving him a black eye."

"Why not, he gave you one." Mark glared.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Tara…"

"I wasn't with Casey! Why does everyone go there?" Tara growled and pushed against Mark.

"Just saying." Mark chuckled.

"Just saying, you're always just saying."

"Alright how long have you known her?"

"A day?"

"Gezz… Tara." Mark laughed then took Tara's hand. "Introduce me to the girl that's got you all twisted." Tara smiled and led Mark over to Izzy.

"Hey Iz, I want you to meet Mark."

"Oh we've meet." Mark laughed again. "How it going Prentiss?"

"Hey Mark, how's your dad doing? We haven't seen him around much."

"He's in a mid life crisis. Best thing that's ever happened."

"Wait how the hell do you know each other?" Tara asked.

"Izzy's grandma…" Mark ignored Izzy shaking her head. "Ambassador Prentiss, was my father's stepping stone to where he is now."

"Wait.. you're a Prentiss?" Tara looked at Izzy jaw dropped.

"Yeah, and you're a Synder." Izzy said looking down.

"Does Carson know?" Tara asked worried, the two families were sworn against one another, and what her and Izzy were getting into wasn't good, they shouldn't even be seen speaking to one another.

"Yup."

"Wait… that's our grandparents… screw them." Tara said earning a smile from Izzy.

"Cause that'll work." Mark chuckled.

"Is there anyone here not in politics?" Izzy asked.

"Carson, and most of the other teams," Mark said and looked at Izzy. "Wait if you're here where are your mothers?"

"Week long vacation to the Caribbean."

"And you're in a race?" Tara asked, "Your nuts."

"I'd rather be here, than having to witness anything they get into." Tara laughed.

x-x-x

After dinner JJ dragged Emily back to their rental, as soon as the door was shut she was kissing her up against it. Emily had started working on JJ's shirt trying to pull it over her head. Quickly both of them were down to their jeans, Emily was placing kisses on JJ's neck when her phone rang.

"My god! I hate my phone." She growled and grabbed it from the kitchen table. "Prentiss."

"Mom…"

"Izzy are you ok?" Emily asked concerned, JJ was leaning to grab her shirt but Emily stomped her foot down on it, shaking her head, JJ smirked back.

"Yeah, I just figured… well I kind of miss you and mom…"

"Oh, well hang on." Emily said and put it on speaker. "Can you hear us still?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Iz." JJ smiled sitting on Emily's lap.

"Hey mom."

"How's it going out there?"

"We keep coming in first, I don't race again till tomorrow."

"That's good." Emily smiled.

"Hey mom… you know how grandma doesn't like the Synder family?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What's the reasoning behind that?"

"Robert Synder nearly made your grandmother lose her job."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"I um…."

"Tara… Tara Synder, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Email from your little brother."

"Oh well yeah."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Emily smiled. "Now we should go, we love you."

"I love you too." JJ smiled.

"That was suppose to be part of the we."

"I just wanted to make sure she knew." JJ said.

"Alright, I love you both too." Izzy said laughing. "See you soon."


	11. By Myself by Linkin Park

"Jerk! Cut me off." Tara yelled at Mark as he laughed.

"Who threw Twislers at me?"

"I did!" Jaden smiled. "You looked hungry." Izzy laughed as Mark picked Jaden up and flipped him upside down. Tara sighed and sat on the hood by Izzy. Carson had snuck away to avoid the wrath of Tara.

"Who wants food? We have two hours to burn." Mark asked and everyone nodded.

"What about your team?" Tara asked.

"They hate me." Mark grinned, "Naw they eat in the car."

"Weird…" Tara said laughing as Mark carried Jaden into the building. "You coming Iz?" Tara looked over her shoulder as Izzy didn't move.

"Yeah sorry." Izzy followed after them, Tara kept watching her before she pulled her away from everyone.

"What's up?"

"You know I wasn't with Zack…"

"Izzy…" Tara didn't want to know, she knew they were friends.

"I feel like I'm falling for you, and I've only known you for a few days…" Izzy said and Tara wrapped her in a hug. "I thought I was falling for Zack, but I got with someone else… I didn't mean to but it happened and then Zack helped me out. So I know it's ok to fall for you but you scare the shit out of me." Izzy said and Tara chuckled and kissed the top of Izzy's head.

"It's ok to fall for me, and I shouldn't scare you, cause I'm sure I'm falling for you too." Tara said softly, Izzy nearly missed it. Izzy stepped back from Tara and looked at her.

"Wait…"

"Izzy you amaze me, and…"

"Tara!" Carson came running up and slammed into Tara taking Izzy down with them. He punched her jaw as Izzy scrambled away. Tara sighed and flipped Carson over just like she had done with Izzy the night before.

"Carson, this is getting really annoying." Tara watched as Mark came running out Mark picked Carson up and Tara rolled her eyes. "I'm not that helpless."

"Carson what are you doing?"

"She killed my cousin." Tara rolled her eyes again.

"Alright that's it I quit." Tara said and walked away, Izzy looked between the two then nodded.

"She's right, Jaden come on we're leaving." Izzy said and Jaden ran after her. Mark put Carson down and looked him up and down.

"You better watch who you hit boy, I could make your ass disappear." Carson huffed and got in Mark's face.

"I'd love to see you try."

"Marcus move your ass now!" Tara yelled and Mark looked over at her then back at Carson.

"Congratz bud, you just lost your team, you lose." Mark said before trotting off to Tara.

"We should talk." Izzy said as Mark walked up to them. "Mark watch Jaden?" Mark nodded as Izzy dragged Tara away.

"You killed his cousin?"

"She tired to kill herself, and blamed me."

x-x-x

JJ stared at the house that they were staying at, Emily was walking out toward her.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think about moving?"

"Well I'm always up for it, but why now?"

"Because I wish our house looked like this." JJ said and Emily laughed nodding.

"Yeah I'm sure the sand and beach doesn't add to the effect at all."

"We could move to the beach."

"It's not warm all year in D.C. though."

"What if we quit, and moved to like South Carolina?"

"Honey I'd love to, I really would but as you've told me before we need our jobs to stay sane."

"Wasn't it you that told me there is no room for buts in life?"

"Sometimes a but just happens to work perfectly and there is no other way around it." Emily said and kissed the top of JJ's shoulder.

"True."

"We'll move if you really want to. Hell we'll move the day we get home if you want."

"Maybe not, I kind of like it at home." JJ smiled and Emily kissed the top of her head.

"Good."


	12. secret by maroon 5

A/n: don't hate me, I'm making this… a different point of view cause it'll come across clearer and be more realistic I guess? Tara's pov. And present tense.

x-x-x

I walk into the hospital as Carson yells at me, I ignore him and walk into the room. He shoves a note at me and I look down at it. My jaw drops as I read it, then I realize everyone that I had just passed hated me.

x-x-x

To Whom It May Concern:

My heart has been broken for too long, I have given up. My one true love will never love me like I love her, so I must end my pain. Tara I am sorry you cant love me like I know you want to.

x-x-x

I gasp and I hear Casey's dad talking to me, telling me to leave, I do. I walk out to my car and a doctor stops me on the way.

"Hey kid you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"I did." I laugh and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "A girl just said she killed herself because I refused to love her."

"Gezz. That's rough."

"Yeah, truth is, I did love her she's the one who slept with someone else then said I drove her to it. Then told my parent's I was gay, and got me kicked out. So I'm just done."

"Good for you." The doctor smiles again and I nod. "You need a hug?"

"Nope I'm all good."

"You need a place to stay?"

"Ha, no, my parents let me back in once I talked to them. They're ok with me being gay but not being with her."

"Good move."

"Can I maybe catch a friend to walk with though?" I smile at him and he walks over to me looping our arms.

"Anytime beautiful." This guy I had no idea who he was walked with me to my car and leaned against it while I got in. "I'm sorry about your ex."

"I'm not really." I smirk. "I wish I was but she's trying to hurt me."

"Here," he hands me a card. "Call me sometime, I'm Mark."

"Alright Mark, though I do think you're a little old for me."

"Oh, right sorry, it's my dad's, I'm 16." He smiles and I look at him.

"I know you, I raced you three weeks ago. I'm Tara."

"Damn that was you?"

"Yup."

"This could be the start of a wonderful friendship kido." Mark smiles and I smirk as I drive off, I'll call him.


	13. Superman tonight by bon jovi

Mark watched Tara and Izzy walk toward the officials so Mark trotted after them.

"Hey Ari." Tara smiled at the older boy.

"Dude Tara, is it true that you over threw Carson?" Ari gasped and Tara smiled nodding.

"We kinda reformed." Tara said.

"Alright…"

"We need to know if we can reform a team."

"Sure just need four people including captain." Ari said handing Tara a paper. "Names here, contacts, you get it. Oh and a sponsor."

"Tara I got ya covered." Mark said and signed the paper.

"What is it?"

"If you crash your car, everything transfers to my company and gets written off. Thus why my dad has so many accidents."

"Oh,"

"You need another person." Ari said.

"I have you covered there too. Gin!" Mark yelled and a girl came running up.

"Hey Mark." Gin smiled.

"You good to go with Tara and Iz?"

"Sure let me get my bag."

"Alright, all good?"

"Gin?"

"It's a nick name, her real name's Andrea."

"Gin it is."

"Just don't let her near the gin." Mark laughed when Tara smacked his arm.

"Alright, we have a team." Tara smiled and went to go back to where Jaden and Izzy stood by the car.

"How did we keep the car."

"How did we keep the car?"

"It's mine." Tara smiled and Izzy nodded.

"Figured, Carson normally takes his dad's corvette, not a point to point car." Tara chuckled and nodded, they had saved him many times because he lost control. Izzy walked around the car and to Tara.

"Can we just leave him?"

"He'd leave us."

"Very true…" Izzy looked at Tara. "How many more days?"

"Two then a nice lazy drive home." Tara smiled and pulled Izzy into a hug.


	14. Jumper by Third Eye Blind

Tara was worried, Izzy had pulled in last with working with the new team that the organizers allowed. They stole someone from Mark's groupies and made sure they could handle being in a car with them before agreeing to the terms Mark had set. Since Izzy had pulled in last, she hadn't spoken to anyone and the room was locked. Jaden had found a new buddy in Mark swearing he was a million times better than What's his face, his new name for Carson. Tara walked back to the room and knocked on the door again, after a minute with no answer she tried the key card, this time it worked. Slipping in the room she looked around and couldn't find Izzy, then she heard the shower running. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Iz?"

"Go away Tara." Izzy scowled and Tara shook her head stripping off her clothes.

"I'm not going away, I'm not leaving you alone until you talk to me."

"No, I'm not talking to anyone." Izzy said and gasped when the shower curtain pulled back and Tara stepped in. "What in god's name are you doing?" Izzy exclaimed as she turned her back to Tara.

"Turn around."

"No."

"Isabel Prentiss you will turn around right now." Tara said in the best mom voice she could muster up. Izzy sighed and turned around to look at Tara. Tara stepped up and wrapped her arms around Izzy.

"What are you doing?" Izzy huffed.

"Just holding you." Tara said and rested her head on Izzy's. "That's all I want to do, is just hold you." Tara felt Izzy's arms uncross and after a minute wrap around her. "Did you ever talk to someone?"

"Why?"

"About Zack."

"No…"

"Want to tell me?" Tara asked feeling Izzy tense up she stepped a tiny bit closer and Izzy relaxed again. "Please tell me."

"I cant." Izzy whispered.

"You can I won't leave you, I promise." Tara said and Izzy started to cry.

"He was my best friend…" Izzy started sobbing holding onto Tara tightly she let the sobs take over, Tara held onto her. "Why'd he kill him? Why couldn't it be me?" Tara let her own tears fall.

"Because that wasn't god's plan."

"God never had a plan for me." Izzy whined and Tara chuckled.

"Someone sure did and does." Tara pulled back a little and looked down at Izzy, her wet hair stuck to her face, eyes wide. "If you would've died Jaden wouldn't have his sister, Zack would be in this boat, your mothers would be a wreck, and I would've never met you." Tara kissed Izzy's forehead and pulled Izzy tightly to herself again. "You have to open your eyes babe, look around and see what you have left here. You lost Zack, but you've gained so much, you lived for a reason, this happened to you for a reason." Izzy sighed and tucked her head into Tara's neck.

"Where were you when he died?"

"Waiting to be found."


	15. Music Box by Tso

Emily shuffled through the room and laid down next to JJ, pulling her to herself again.

"You gonna spend all week naked?"

"Only if you don't mind."

"I don't, honestly." JJ smirked and Emily chuckled.

"How are the kids?"

"Jaden says Izzy's sleeping with Tara and making him stay with a Mark, that Carson hurt Tara and Izzy nearly killed him. Izzy still has no comment." JJ sighed and Emily rolled on top of her, she leaned down and kissed her.

"They are doing fine. I promise."

"So you're 16 year old daughter might be sleeping with some girl and you don't care?" JJ asked.

"Wait… What?" Emily stopped and thought about what JJ had just said and then rolled off her wife. "Fuck!" She jumped up and grabbed her phone and a shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling our daughter what's it look like?" Emily snapped and JJ pouted, Emily kissed her and watched her smile again. "Izzy, hey it's mom."

"Hey mom." Izzy smiled and walked over to Jaden. "You wanna talk to mom Jay?" Before she got an answer she handed the phone to her brother and walked away.

"Isabel! No Jaden hand the phone to your sister or this Tara right now." Emily ordered and JJ laughed from her spot on the bed.

"Ok mommy." Jaden got up and ran over to Tara. "Here you go." He said and ran away.

"Hello?" Tara answered.

"Tara?"

"Um… yeah?"

"Are you fucking my daughter?" Emily screamed and JJ flushed, Tara flushed at the same moment a quarter way across the world.

"I…am I what?" Tara stuttered.

"You heard me." Emily accused and JJ launched herself at her wife.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss hand the phone over right now!" JJ yelled and Tara tried not to laugh.

"I'm not sleeping with your daughter Ms. Prentiss."

"Oh my god! Stop that! That's my mother's name!" Emily yelled.

"Sorry ma'am."

"My boss."

"um…"

"That's much better."' Emily said and then JJ snagged the phone from her.

"Hey Tara I'm Jennifer."

"Um…Hi."

"How is Isabel?"

"Not dead?"

"Mentally?"

"She's good… she opened up about Zack." Emily and JJ stopped struggling for the phone.

"What?"

"Yeah… All it took was me getting naked and that girl just babbled like a baby." She chuckled as Emily nearly died.

"So you are sleeping with her!"

"Naw, she just saw me naked."

"I…" Emily stuttered.

"Tara it was nice talking to you." JJ hung up and nearly slapped Emily.

"What if she likes Tara?"

"Who took her out and let her sleep with a girl on our family vacation!" Emily yelled back and then regretted it.

"Do you think I knew?"

"No… I'm sorry."

"Emily she's 16 these things are gonna happen."

"Sure." Meanwhile Tara stood staring at the phone.

"You ok paleface?" Mark asked.

"I'm sleeping with a Prentiss."

"Damn girl! Good job."

"Yeah, if only I was actually cashing that prize."

"Oh…"

"Whatever I don't care."

"Oh you're falling."

"Fell."

"Lunch?"

"Sure." Tara walked with Mark till they found Jaden and Izzy, Tara wrapped her arm around Izzy. "Your mom loves me, your other mom hates me."

"Good to know."


	16. Chapter 16

Tara was asleep when last call was called for lining up for the last leg of the race. Izzy had tired of trying to wake the sleeping girl so she had Mark carry her into the car and lay her in the back seat. When the race started Tara snapped awake.

"Fuck! No it's my turn to drive."

"I'm taking your shift but you so owe me." Izzy said locking eyes with Tara, who just nodded.

"You want a muffin?" Jaden asked and handed Tara a muffin anyways.

"Thanks Jay." Tara said ruffling his hair.

"You do realize you'll have to do the last leg now…" Izzy said and Tara looked up at her.

"Alright pull over." Izzy laughed and pulled over Tara took drivers while Gin sat in back and Izzy got front. "I can do endurance, you're better at maneuvering." Tara said and took back off, they were starting in third today so they had most likely twenty miles to make up for.

"Hey guys… um… we can take unmarked roads out here." Gin spoke up.

"Do you know them?" Tara asked and Gin nodded. "Talk." Gin grinned and verbally took Tara through the backwoods and they popped out in front of everyone else.

"Hot damn you shaved 50 minutes off our time!" Tara yelled and high fived Gin.

"Mark should be following you by the way."

"Good, I wanna sweep, first and second with him."

"You never told me this." Izzy said and Tara looked at her.

"Yeah well you never asked." Izzy looked shocked at the statement and Tara pulled her in and kissed the top of her head, Izzy smiled and leaned into Tara.

"Shouldn't she be paying attention to the road?" Gin asked and Tara looked back at her.

"Ask Mark." Tara grinned and Gin turned bright red.

"We did not recreate the song Animals." Gin said and Tara laughed.

"Your face says much different."

"Oh god I don't want to hear this." Izzy said and buried herself into Tara's side. Tara put her arm around Izzy and the girl fell asleep after a few minutes. Tara randomly ran her fingers through Izzy's hair every once in awhile.

"You're doing it again." Gin said to Tara but Tara didn't realize. "Tara, you're doing it again." Gin said again and Tara looked at her.

"Doing what?"

"That 'I am so in love with you' look thing."

"I can't help it." Tara chuckled and Gin looked at her.

"Tara I know we've known each other a while now, but you really do jump the gun."

"Better than a shark."

"Tara, you're not being rated dork." Gin said and Tara looked down at Izzy who had her head in Tara's lap as she slept. "Tara, what's going through your mind?"

"That I can't stop looking at her, when I do I feel alone. That if we're not touching I feel like I'm dying." Tara said and Gin chuckled.

"You really like Izzy…" Jaden said and Gin looked at him.

"Yeah buddy, I really do." Jaden nodded and played with his shoelace. "Are you ok with that?"

"My family is FBI hurt her… I can't promise they wont hurt you." Jaden said and then went about tying his shoe.

"I… have no idea what to say to that."

"Ok will work." Jaden smiled and Tara laughed.


	17. 25 or 6 to 4 by Chicago

The last day of the trip JJ and Emily spent happily wrapped around one another on the beach. By far their laziest day, both loved it more than the rest of the vacation. Izzy and Tara, looked almost the same, Mark had taken over driving the car, while Gin drove his car behind him. The girl's were in the backseat laying down, Tara holding Izzy close to her. Mark had allowed Jaden the front seat on the condition that no rap ever cross the radio, Emily and JJ refused to let him listen to rap so Jaden was perfectly happy with that. Mark pulled into their driveway behind Carson's car, letting Izzy lead the way into the house, everyone was on high alert.

"Gin, stay here with Jaden ok?" Izzy asked and Gin wrapped her arms around Jaden and nodded. "Mark… don't get too far away."

"I'm right here Iz. We got you covered." Opening the door Izzy took a deep breath then stepped into her house.

"Merlin… Nico, come here boys." Izzy called wanting the large dogs by her, if they didn't come she'd worry even more. Lazily the two huge dogs walked around the corner and saw Izzy, they started running toward her. "Hey you guys." She greeted and immediately the two looked up at Mark and Tara growling.

"Iz…" Tara said stepping back.

"Boys behave. They wont hurt you, that's Merlin, and Nico." Izzy stepped further into the house both dogs by her side and Mark and Tara behind her. "Carson?" Izzy called out but Carson didn't answer. They walked into the living room where they found Carson.

"Nice to see you all."

"Get out Carson, my mothers will be home soon, you don't want that kind of trouble." Izzy said and Carson stood up and got toe to toe with Izzy.

"Oh Isabel dear, you don't get it. I'm not afraid of them." Carson growled and Izzy tried to step back, Carson stopped her.

"Carson… you're freaking me out." Izzy said.

"Oh? Is that not something friends do? I didn't realize friends could leave each other in the middle of no where too!" Carson yelled.

"Dude back off!" Mark said stepping up but his words were ignored. Before Carson could respond Merlin was snarling at him, seconds later Nico did the same.

"Boys you know me."

"Merlin… I'm scared." Izzy said and Merlin's ears went from straight up to flat against his head, he moved forward and pushed Carson back with his weight allowing Izzy to step back. Nico stepped up in-between Izzy and Carson too, following Merlin.

"Carson, you have five seconds to step back, get on your knees with your hands on your head." Morgan stepped in the house his gun aimed right at Carson.

"Derek, you know me. I'm no threat."

"Yeah well you're also not that smart bud, you broke into the wrong damn house. Now get down." Carson huffed and knelt down, hands on his head. Morgan moved up and cuffed him then grabbed Izzy in his arms hugging her tightly.

"Too tight!" Izzy squeaked and Morgan let her go. "How did you even know?"

"He tripped the alarm, and your auntie Pen got the call and remotely accessed the web cam on the tv."

"Damn…"

"Don't mess with your aunt I'm telling you."

"Thank you uncle Derek." Izzy hugged him again, then knelt down and hugged Merlin and Nico. "You may be stupid most the time, but you know when you need to be smart." Izzy smiled and kissed the tops of their heads.

"Good job old boy." Morgan rubbed the top of Merlin's head then watched at Merlin walked by Carson hitting him with his paw and then jumped on the couch for a nap.

"You gonna introduce me to these… people?" Morgan asked then pointed to Mark and Tara.

"Oh Uncle Derek, this is Tara, and that's Mark."

"Nice to meet you sir." Mark said and shook his hand.

"Likewise."

"Hi," Tara said as Morgan looked at her and Morgan nodded.

"The girl outside with Jaden?"

"Andrea." Mark said quickly. "Well… we call her Gin."

"Alright, well I'll take care of this one, your mother told me to tell you that they should be home with in the hour."

"Thanks uncle Derek." Izzy smiled as Derek carried Carson out of the house. Jaden and Gin went in the house as he left.

"Bye Carson!" Jaden smiled and waved as Carson was being hauled away making Izzy laugh.


	18. Radio Girl by Volbeat

They all had moved outside after taking Jaden and Izzy's bags upstairs. Mark, Gin and Jaden were playing a game of soccer, while Tara and Izzy were laying in the grass by Merlin and Nico.

"What are they?" Tara asked and Nico moved his head onto her stomach.

"Russian wolfhounds." Izzy said rubbing Merlin's head.

"They're huge." Tara looked down at Nico who 'smiled' up at her.

"Yeah, they are. Mom says we might get a German Shepard instead next time." At this Merlin looked up at her. "Not that I want that to happen anytime soon buddy." He sighed and rested his head on her.

"They seem to understand everything."

"Merlin is only a few years younger than myself. Nico is only a few years younger than that, and that's really old for this breed."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"You want to go inside?" Tara asked and Izzy nodded taking Tara's hand they went into the house leaving the others outside, Izzy let Merlin in so he could curl up more comfortably on his bed. They watched Jaden score through the kitchen window, Tara walked Izzy back to the counter lifting her up to sit on it. Izzy smiled and rested her head against Tara's.

"What is this…" She asked quietly, fearing the answer.

"This, is us." Tara said. "I want there to be an us, and I don't want to just walk out of this house and never see you again, I want to walk out of here and know that I have to tell you I made it home safe. That I won't sleep well tonight because it'll be the first time all week I've slept alone. No matter what, I'll have a family that'll love me. That I can look at you and know that you are mine." Tara said and Izzy was looking right in her eyes, she cupped Tara's face and pulled her in kissing her softly.

"Emily…" JJ stared at her daughter kissing a girl that looked nearly identical to a younger Emily on the kitchen counter.

"Can nothing be ours in this house?" Emily sighed, by now Izzy was blushing while Tara looked nervous, hands still on the counter leaning in toward Izzy. "This is when you back away from our daughter and explain why the hell you are here, who the hell you are, and anything else we can think of."

"Remember we have guns." JJ said.

"Mom!" Izzy yelled as Tara paled.

"Oh shit… oh shit… oh shit…" Tara kept repeating till Emily walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Tara right?" Tara nodded. "Good. Breathe if you don't I don't know if I can make it to the hospital in time, the last time I had to rush was for Jaden and I still got a damn ticket, I don't have enough points on my license for this kind of stuff anymore." Merlin had stood up and was now sitting with JJ petting him softly.

"I…"

"Mom…please." Izzy begged looking between her mothers before Emily sighed and stepped back to stand by JJ.

"Ok Tara, I don't care that you were kissing my daughter… Wait a minute, Isabel what the hell did I say about this!" Emily turned to Izzy extremely mad.

"That I was supposed to know someone for more than a few hours before I jump them?" Izzy asked unsure. "But I've known Tara a week."

"That was our first kiss…" Tara said and Emily looked at her.

"Ok, I believe you."

"God your way too easy. Where's Jaden?" JJ asked and Izzy pointed outside.

"That's Mark, and Gin."

"I know Mark. Father's a great business man." Emily said and JJ smacked her arm.

"We are so talking about this later." JJ said and Emily rubbed her arm.

"What'd I do?"

"You'll learn." JJ said as Emily shut the door behind her.

"Your moms both carry guns?" Tara asked.

"FBI… I would think they would." Izzy said and Tara nodded.

"I guess so." Tara smiled and kissed Izzy again. "I like that." Izzy chuckled.

"Yeah I can tell. I do too." She smiled.

x-x-x

a/n: ok only one more chapter on this story then on to So much for the afterglow.


	19. Lullaby by Creed

Emily looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, sighing she put her head down on the desk.

"What's the matter Prentiss, long night? I mean really you just got back from a nice vacation."

"You try having two dogs, two teenaged girls, a teen boy and a young boy running around your house at this time of year." Emily growled at Morgan who chuckled.

"Yeah, try having a very unhappy pregnant wife."

"Been there done that, I'm sticking with dogs from now on thank you very much." Emily smiled and Morgan laughed.

"I wish I could convince Pen of that. It gets better right?" He asked completely serious.

"Yeah, you'll love watching your child grow, it's the most amazing thing ever."

"Emily, you ready to go? We still have to go shopping." JJ said smiling at Morgan, they were suppose to throw Pen a baby shower a few weeks ago but they ended up on a case and then they left on vacation so it got pushed back, to today.

x-x-x

It wasn't long after they left that Hotch yelled for Morgan to come to Garcia's aid. Seconds later they were escorting her to an FBI issued SUV, Morgan dialing his phone to call Emily and JJ.

"Morgan? We said we'd need a few hours." Emily said and Morgan laughed.

"Well Alexandria decided not to wait." He smiled and Emily laughed.

"Ok, we'll be there in a few." She said and took JJ's hand. "Come on love, we have to go meet our niece." She smiled and the two of them headed off.

x-x-x

a/n: Yes I know it's really really short, but I'm hoping to have So much for the afterglow up tomorrow, but no promises, between being sick, hopefully going back to Tae kwon do and the start of the new term tomorrow it's gonna be rocky.


End file.
